Sekirei’s Final Fantasy: Dark Slayer’s Rising
by Adamabyss12
Summary: In this story, Vergil from the JENOVA Project went from Gaia to Earth, where he was raised by his abusive parents. however, fate has a lot more onstore than he knowd
1. The Child with a Single Wing

**Quick reminder:This is the first fan fiction I'm working on. It's a crossover between Final fantasy 7 and sekirei, with devil may cry characters in. Also, the top half of the part will be from another fanfic, while the bottom part is my own. Vergil will be the main protagonist along with Yume. if you people believe I'm copying, them I apologize. Vergil will be a Jenova/Cetra hybrid and will gain his main series personality during the story when he's older, and will have multiple time skips. So please, enjoy the story.**

There is a car with blackened windows. Inside the car crouches an 8 year old child with unique white hair and blue eyes with cat like pupils. Due to his unusual appearance, he was considered not human and his adoptive parents, along with their son abused him for a long time. starting when he was 4. He had no one for comfort, just by himself. It's been 6 hours and nothing seems to happen. His parents had told him to stay in the car, or he will get to most severe beating he will face. As he waited. He saw someone, a adult woman with white hair and a bit of a scary face. Wasting no time, he warped into the back seat and hoped he doesn't be found, suddenly a blast of light damage the car door and opened.

It was a rough day for Takami. Apparently some visitors along with their son came to check M.B.I out, when their son made a breach by releasing a gas that killed both himself and his parents, along with dozen reasearchers. It took an hour to clean up the mess and another hour to clear it up with the police. No wonder her hair was turning white from the stress.

As she was going through the bed corridor, there phone rang.

"Oh no" Takami groaned on knowing who it is.

She answered the phone and guessed correctly who it is.

"Hello, Takami. It's good to talk to-"

"YOU BETTER START TELLING ME WHY YOU ARE CALLING ME!" Takami shouted

"I am glad you asked. I want you to go our guest's car."

"Why" she growled

"A surprise. Goodbye takami"

Before Takami could have the chance to speak to him, he was already gone. Sighing, she goes to the elevator where the Sekirei of Fate is waiting, whom Minaka has sent as well. She resembles of beautiful woman with home styles hair with brown ponytail coming down her back. Show wore a black suit with a gray haori and was attractive to see. One odd thing is that she's frowning, as she is one of the most happiest sekirei born.

"What's wrong, Yume". Takami asked

Yume spoke," I don't know. I have a feeling we might se drone thing bad."

Minutes later, they found the car and Takami was confused, as the windows were blacked, and in order to get the car. It must be borrowed by someone and is expensive. She tries to open the door. Yume Summones a blast of light from her hands and successfully broke the hinges. As the door opened, both Takami and Yume were shocked. Curling at the far end of the left passenger door is a male wearing a hood, woth long sleeves hiding his hands. There are strands of Snow White hair sticking out of the hood. He was shaking.

"Oh,What a cute little boy" Yume cooed.

That was it. Vergil is found. He didn't know what to do.

When he looked up, he saw both the scary faced woman and another person he didn't see before.

"Can you understand me" said the scary woman in Japanese

"Yes." Said Vergil

Takami was surprised. She never expected an 8 year old child to speak Japanese well. Putting the shock aside.

"What's your name" Takami asked

"Vergil" he spoke.

'Vergil, that's an odd name. Is he related to them, considering his looks?

"I'm Takami, this lady behind me is Yume.

"Hello" Yume waved happily

"Are you related to the family you're with?"

"No"

Takami blew a smoke and said," well sorry to say it, but they are dead".

Vergil looked up in shock. Takami looked surprised at the appearance of his eyes.

"Died? How did they-URGH"

As he began to stand up, Vergil immediately collapsed to the ground with him clutching his chest.

"VERGIL" Yume caught him.

"Yume, take him to the health room, now!"

Yume ran extremly fast to the health room

A couple minutes later

As Takami was walking to the room, Yume called her phone and Takami picked up.

What is it, Yume"

Takami, I think his parent had done something to him."

Yume has a worried voice, which made Takami pretty suprised.

"What do you mean?

"Vergil seems to weigh less then 3 pounds."

Three pound!? How is that possible that Takami thought.

When she got to the health room, she found Vergil layed onto the bed, with Yume near him. Takami was nervous at what she was going to find. Taking out her scissors, she cut Vergil's shirt, and ripped it open. What they saw made the both of them gasp. Vergil was cover in scars, with the biggest at the chest. Most of them had already whiten out, but some are clearly seen. This wasn't' harsh punishment, it was pure torture!

Takakmi has felt the air distorted as Yume looked upset. Takami would have been sure the Yume would have scream at the top of her lungs right now.

"H-how? How could someone d-do this to a child?!"

Yume was sad. As she touch Vergil's face, he flinch. Looks like not only did he get tortured, but he did't feel a slight ounce of affection. This caused Yume to cry harder.

"Oh you poor boy. How could these monsters do this to you?"

Takami did not know what to do. It would be extremely difficult for someone like Vergil to feel love.

Vergil awoke after a total of 10 minutes. When he looked up, he saw Yume crying. Vergil sat up, gently grabbed her hands and asked in English why she of crying. But Yume spoke Japanese, so he wouldn't understand. Yume did stop crying luckily.

"Good. Your awake."

Takami spoke in English as well

She walked towards Vergil and sit down, while Yume stood up and pick some metal item on the counter for her to have.

"Do you mind telling me some stuff to me, Vergil?" Takami asked, hopefully she might have a way to help Vergil's mentallity.

"What is it?" He spoke emotionless, giving Takami a bit shivering by his tone.

"Did they every tell you who you parent were?"

"No, all that they said is that my parents were freaks and didn't like me because I'm worse."

SNAP!

Vergil turned in fear. Yume has just broken the item in half. The looked on Yume's face is filled with intense rage. Scary thing is, it is made of metal! How strong is she?

Takami was able to calm down Yume, but couldn't believe that his adopted parents would do something like this. Saying something like that to a child so heartlessly and cruel.

Yume as sitting with vergil sho is in the bed and Yume spoke out to Vergil. M.B.I had given here access to a machine to speak English. So she could finally speak to Vergil.

"Vergil, do you mind if I talk about something to you?"

"What is it?"

"It's about those injuries you have."

Vergil looked suprised. Then he looked expressionless.

"Did your 'parent' give them to you?"

Yume was started to be afraid. How could vergil put up a perfect poker face despite his age?

"Please Vergil, I want to help you."

Vergil looks down at his hands and spoke:

"Help, how can you do it, FREAKS like me don't deserve it."

"Frea- OH THOSE TERRIBLE MONSTERS! HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO A CHILD BY CALLING HIM A FREAK? WHAT GAVE THEM THE RIGHT, ANYWAY?!

Takami immediately put a hand over Yume's shoulder. During her outburst, Vergil hid in cover to hide out of dread from her. Yume calmed down and manage to convince Vergil out, suprising how angry she is. Yume stroked Vergil face softly, but he flinch

"Ah, is it not good?

"No. it's just that I am only touched when I get beaten, whipped, and stomped by my 'parents'".

'Each time, god dang it,' takami thought. 'Each time I thought it wouldn't get worse, I'm proven wrong. How he didn't become like karasuba, I don't know. But I know it would be extremely difficult for Vergil to get better.

"Vergil, do you mind if we can put you in a scanner. I want to check something out from you." Takami said.

"Will it hurt?" Vergil questioned. No answer. So he decided to go in.

A couple minutes later.

Takami was not happy with the results. It is clear that due to the abuse he expirenced, he had a couple of bones that healed improperly, which means they have to be broken again.

She immedialty went to Vergil and spoke to him

"You have a couple of impropered healed bone, so we will have to break them in order for you to get better."

But Vergil wasn't stupid and spoke out

"How am I going to pay? I mean, I don't have money."

Yume walked to Vergil and looked at him sadly. Then minaka came out of nowhere and spoke out crazily:"Well, how about working with me, Vergil?"

Takami was angry. She hates it when Minaka ruins everything. Takami picks up Vergil, puts him behind here, and spoke out to Minaka:"you are not doing it on my my watch, Minaka. And also, what is Karasuba doing here?!"

Not knowing who she is talking about, Vergil peaked while behind here, only to see a female wheezing the same outfit as Yume's, except she has gray hair in a form of a ponytail, along with cruel eyes, filled with ruthlessness.

"What, aren't you unhappy to see me?" Karasuba spoke mockingly.

"Karasuba, leave now!"

Karasuba looked suprised. Not only was Yume there, but she sounds as if she hated Karasuba.

'Interesting' she thought as Yume walked to shield someone, Karasuba looked past her and saw Vergil.

Vergil immediately began to back up, but Karasuba began walking fast in front of him. Takami was afraid, Minaka smiled crazily, while Yume was furious.

"Hello little guy, what's your name?" Questiond Karasuba. Vergil didn't answer.

No answer, huh? Looks like I'll have to make you! Karasuba said crazily. Karasuba thrusted a hand towards him, but then something shocking happen, Karasuba retracted with pain and everyone say Vergil. But what caught everyone by surprise was the 8 things circleing around him. There were 8 blue swords glowing, and looked transparent in a way.

'What the, what is he' Takami thoughts in shock

'Vergil..' Yume thought, Also in shock.

"Well,this got interesting!" Minaka spoke out crazily

"WHY YOU!" Karasuba began to grab Vergil by the collar, but Vergil teleported away and 4 pairs of swords began to aim at her. She jumps away as the swords fire, but as soon as she touched the ground, more than 20 swords stabbed her to the ground. As Vergil walks up to her, Vergil's eyes glowed brightly, his pupils became more slotted and cat-like and everyone was shock at what bursted out of this back.

Sticking out of the right side of hisback is a single feathery wing, which resemble in angel wing, but is black in color. He looked like a fallen angel.

Vergil spoke out a voice that sounded rather poetic.

 **Dreams of the morow, hath the shatter soul. Pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh.**

The swords that inpaled her shatter, where she soon got up, and ran out of the door.

Minaka has a syringe in his hand to take his blood and thought:

Hahaha, a great specimen, he might be a good test subject.'

Vergil notices and had his blistering swords ready to fire. Minaka got frighten and bolted out of the door and the swords his the door.

When the commotion was over, both Takami and Yume went infront of Vergil.

"Vergil, why does you wing look black?" Yume asked nervously, after vergil's demonstration of his abilities.

"This wing represents my fall from grace, due to the abuse of my family, and they don't know of it." Vergil explained.

Takami then spoke out:"Why would your family do this? Didn't they give st least a form of affection to you for your...your...

Takami stopped and saw drops on the floor. She looked at Vergil and saw he was crying

Yume spoke out with concern in her voice."Vergil?"

Vergil spoke out while he cried.

"It's just...It just not fair! Their son gets everything his parent wanted him! While me, I GOT NOTHING, I JUST GET ABUSED AND HARRASED. I DIDN'T EANT THIS. I TOO WANTED TO BE CHERISHED, TO BE CARED FOR, TO BE(sniff) to be l-l-loved by them. It's not fair for me, it's never fair."

Vergil than cried with his hands over his face.

'So he does know what love is' Takami thought in shock. She thought that Vergil had know idea what love is due to the abuse he experienced, as he looked like he possessed no emotion, but on the inside, she sees a emotionally broken child wanting love and freedmen. Takami was about to go to Vergil when Yume Wales up to him, go on one knee, and grabbed Vergil's hand gently. She interlocked her hand with Vergil in between her to hand and smiled at him, a smile of opportunity, a smile to prove that love will fix everything. Vergil looked up at her with tears running down his eyes and saw comfort in her eyes. Yume than spoke with comfort in her voice:

"I will help you get you what you want." Vergil gasped quietly." I will help you get the affection you wanted. The feeling of being Cherished, and more importantly, the feeling of being loved.

Yume moves close to Vergil's face as Vergil spoke this.

Really,you can do that? You..(sniff)..you promise?"

Yume than cups his cheek with her hand and spoke out: "Yes, I promise."

Yume was aware that here tama is too developed and knew she couldn't be winged by anyone, but decided to do it anyway. At this moment, Vergil's life will changed forevet, after 2 seconds she pressed her lips onto his

Than something unexpected happened. Yume began to glow with Takami watching in shock.

'What, Yume's getting winged? I thought it was impossible for her!'

FWOOSH!

8 pillars of light flared out of Yume's back. Yume felt happy that she is indeed, but than looked at Vergil's wing.

Vergil's wing began to flap and grow, becoming 2 ft longer in width and 3 ft longer in length. Than blue-green rivers of energy appeared out of nowhere and began to enter Vergil's wing, turning the wing white in the process, lone enough for his wing to wrap around him entirely.

"No.8 Yume, now yours. Forever and ever.

By the fists of the contract, my Ashikabi's fate shall be restored."

Yume spoke and smiled blissfully but looked to see tears on Vergil's face again.

"Vergil, are you okay?"

Vergil looked up with a smile of pure joy and spoke.

"This feeling. I feel so, whole. So complete. I could finally move on from this prison I'm in. Yume, Thank you so much..(sniff).

Yume looked with a blissful smile and spoke out: Your welcome, My Ashikabi.

Yume hugged Vergil, close to her chest. Vergil hugs back, with the wing that wrapped around her.

Takami looked with a smile as she thought this:

'So hope has finally came for the both of them after all.'

But there is still some question about Vergil that takami doesn't know. Such as what is he and where he came from. But the questions will come for another time. For now, she watched as the happiness and purity of the 2 non-human beings spread out.

Opening: Karen rider ex-aid 1st verse excite

How it looks goes in the readers head.


	2. Meeting Takehito

It's been a week since Yume winged Vergil. Ever since the winging, Yume tries to help Vergil the best she can do in order for her to give him the Affection and happiness he wanted. Takami was glad to the Yume and Vergil were together. Takami however is still curious about what Vergil is, as it is obvious that he is not a Sekirei, which is why she decided to talk to Vergil is he knows what had happened to him tommorow.

The next day, Yume was preparing to go outside with Vergil when she bumped into a scientist named Takehito. When they met Yume greeted Takehito.

"Hello, Takehito."

"Hello, Yume. I heard you got winged. I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks, Takehito."

Takehito nodded before looking down and Vergil.

"You must be Vergil, am I right?"

"Of course, Takehito, if that what Your name is."

Takehito nodded before speaking: "I must say though, I am rather interested in what had happen and how you managed to wing Yume."

"How so?"

"Yume's core is too developed to be winged, so she can't bond with someone. But you manage to do so, while also possessing a wing of your own, which is not possible for a normal human."

Takami later walked up and also spoke out: "That's also what I want to know to, Takehito."

Takehito turns to takami and says: "Shall we speak somewhere private?".

Everyone nodded before going to a Private room.

Takehito speaks out: "So takami, what did you find out about Vergil?"

Takami spoke: "I took a look at his blood and found some strange stuff in there. There are werid purple cells fused with his own, along with some wierd Blue-Green rivers of energy in his bloodstream. It seems these two unknown substances had increased his physicality so much that his strength surpasses even the most fit humans."

Takehito was so suprised at that statement he later spoke out: "How is that possible?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure Vergil does."

Vergil sighed and spoke out: "To be honest, yes. I do know why,"

Everyone looked at Vergil and Yume spoke: "How so?"

Eve since the winging, I've been gathering my memories from when I was an infant and, although I didn't get everything, I do remember enough to know why I and the way I am.

Yume spoke out: "Explain."

Vergil later explained: "During my times as an infant before coming to that family, I was involved with something called the Jenova Project."

Everyone spoke out "Jenova project?"

Vergil continues: "It is a term used for all experiments, relating to the use of Jenova's Cells. Their purpose is to create a Cetra/Human hybrid."

Takami later spoke out "That shouldn't be possible, right?"

Vergil spoke out: "It's only possible if injected while the child is in the mother. Anyway, there were the separate projects related to Jenova: Jenova projects S, V, and G. Project S was made by someone named Hojo, who injected pure Jenova cells in his child named Sephiroth. It gives him increased physical abilities and can have his blood injected to share his physical abilities into another individual. Project V is the same, except instead of just Physical Abilities, But also special powers as well. I'm am also an me and my twin brother are a perfect example.

Everyone spoke in shock: "TWIN BROTHER?!"

Vergil spoke: "Yes, his name is Dante, who has yet to awaken his full power. Anyway, if my blood is injected into any other individuals, it will give them their own special abilities, and probably get my abilities as well in their own way. hoever, it has yet to be confirmed."

Vergil later coutinies his last one: "The last one is Project G and while it is not as successful as the others, it is still successful. The purpose of this project is that when a person injects their DNA, the individual will become a copy.

Takami Spoke out: So you're saying they can create clones?" "Yes,"Vergil spoke out.

Vergil spoke out: "But we do share one thing in common: having a single wing."

Takehito understood the information and spoke out: "Okay, I think we have an Idea of what might happen to you. But one more thing: Do you remember who your parents are?

Vergil spoke sadly :"Only my Father. His name is Sparta. While I don't remember my mother, I do remember her appearance."

Yume spoke out: "What did she look like?"

"She has blonde hair, with black eyes and wore a black dress with something red around her shoulders."

Yume spoke: "What was she like?"

Vergil spoke: "She seems to be worried about me. I remember her getting me away from something. She must have been the first to care and love me."

Yume nodded at Vergil and spoke with happiness: "She May indeed have, which is why I will care for you to." As she said this, Yume

cupped Vergil's face and kisses him. Wings appeared out of the both of them. Takami was happy, while Takehito was in awe of Vergil and Yume's wings.

'This will be the most interesting yet,' Takehito thought.


	3. The angel’s training

**Quick Note: I'm going to have trouble changing what year it takes place in, as Vergil will leave MBI until in his late teens in 1995. So if you know what year he is in now, leave a comment below.**

 **Ch:3 The angel's training**

It's been 2 weeks since Vergil stayed at MBI. Takami did some blood tests on Vergil to separate the Jenova cells within his body. Unfortunately, it is inseparable and is stuck fused. Vergil later explains that if his blood is successfully fused, it stays the way it is. He later explains that if his fusion were imperfect, than he would have slowly died for more than a few years. Vergil later explains that thanks to the cells he has, it increased his physicality a lot. So Takami took Vergil to the training room to test how powerful he is.

The result was unexpected. In training, Vergil's strength was incredible to the point he uppercutted a dumby 33 ft high to the ceiling. He is so fast that Takami can't see him, and was durable to the point that he can take insane amount of punishment. For a long time, Vergil had been able to endure a lot during the abuse, thanks to the Jenova cells in his body, along with the Strange energy in his body. Of Takami were to calculate his physicality, he would be scaled to Yume's level. The only problem was that he is not an expert hand to hand combatant. So she assigned Vergil to train in the sparring room.

While Vergil was training, Yume heard noises coming from the sparring room and saw that Vergil was training with a dumby and saw that he isn't as skilled as her. So she walked up and spoke: "Hey Vergil, it looks like you are practicing. Do you mind if we spar? You know, just the two of us?"

Vergil turned and said: "Okay, let's do it. I'm not so polished in fighting, anyway." So the both of them prepared to spar.

Yume later lunges with a punch, but Vergil side tricks and dodges the punch. Vergil attempts to do the same, but Yume dodger as well. Vergil later jumps and does a dive kick at her. As he does. Blue flames and electricity appeared on his foot. Yume infused her photonic light with her fist and punch Vergil's foot, causing a shockwave to appear. Vergil later drops and does Lunar Phase. Impressed, Yume blocks it with her fists. Neither seem to get tired from the training. Vergil later does rising sun on her, but Yume simply uppercuted to counter attack. After landing on the ground, Vergil later uses rising dragon, but Yume later uses Light of defiance and used her fist to stop Vergil's fist.. After an hour, both immediately stopped and Vergil rests his head on Yume's lap while on the bench. Yume stroke the back of Vergil's head, smiling

Takami walked in the training room and saw them on the bench. Amused, Takami spoke out: "Were you sparring with Vergil, Yume?"

Yume spoke out: "Yes, Vergil proved to be a tough challenge. He learned how to develop his skills quickly in just a minute. Also, his strength and speed is comparable to mine."

"Really?" Takami spoke

"Mmhm" Yume gestured

The next day, Yume had trained Vergil one again, this time with his summoned swords against her power of light. Despite her power, she had difficulty containing with Vergil's use of his creativity and teleportation, and Vergil had trouble with her destructive power and calculaive tactics. Vergil used his Blistering swords and fired them at Yume, but Yume counters with a light shield. Yume later summoned a blast of light, but Vergil was able to use his summoned swords to teleport to a location he inplanted the sword on. Vergil later uses the Heavy Rain Swords, but Yume summoned a Large shield. After a while, both had taken a break, and had acknowledged their skills with their powers.

A few hours later Yume walked in and had seen Vergil training with what appears to be a katana in his hand. Yume has scene Vergil practice with incredible speed. Then she had a crazy idea and got Karasuba to train him.

While Karasuba didn't agree at first due to what had happened between her and Vergil, she later changed her mind when she saw how skilled he was with a sword. Although he is not at Karasuba's level, she later trains him.

Although both Karasuba and Vergil didn't like each other at first, they both warmed up and trained together. Karasuba for once acknowledged Vergil's skills and went a bit tough on him. Karasuba slashed at Vergil, but Vergil simply blocked it with his blade. Vergil later does in upper slash while launching himself into the air. While launching Karasuba, Vergil later does Ariel rave A and was Able to land a few hits on her blade. Karasuba later attacks back and knocks Vergil back. Vergil stands up and both Karasuba and Vergil went into a stance. In the end, both Vergil and Karasuba finished sparring and Karasuba senses that during the sparring, his katana was emmiting a strange power. But chose to ignore it.

It was night time and Vergil was in his room. He was thinking of how he would do with his sword when he grows up. He believed he can use the sheathe as a weapon when he is old enough. While thinking about what to do next, Vergil felt someone crawl into his bed. Vergil took off the covers and saw Yume crawl in the bed with him.

Nervous, Vergil spoke out: "Y-Yume, what are you d-d-doing here?"

Giggling, Yume spoke out: "I'm your Sekirei, aren't I? Is there something wrong with me sleeping with you?" She teased playfully

Vergil spoke out: "N-no, no. It's just, I've never slept with anyone before.

Yume smiled further and spoke out: "I guess I thought I could make you feel better by sleeping with you, right?"

Vergil mumbles out "Maybe."

Yume later kissed Vergil again, bringing out both of their wings. Yume later hugged Vergil like a child's bear and Vergil cuddled Yume while wrapping his wing around her. Yume later kissed Vergil on the forehead and fell asleep. Vergil smiled happily as he wondered what the future has in store for him and Yume.

Over the months, Vergil had spend a lot of time with Yume and had been able to feel a lot of emotions. He felt happiness he never felt. But what truly made him happy is spending time with Yume, the only person that saved his life. Yume will always be the one to help him stay pure.

 **Yume will chronologically be 8, even though she looked she looks like she's in her teens, due to a technology accelerating her growth. Yume won't age. Hopefully you guys will like my story.**


	4. Meeting 2,3,5

**Just to lest you know, I will mostly do the stories on the weekends, since I'm still in school, and I will make a sequel for this story as well in the future, Replacing the Dark Slayer's Rising title.**

 **Ch 4: meeting 2,3,5**

It's been a year since Vergil stayed at M.B.I. He has been improving on the abilities for a long time, being a master combatant. Vergil is showing more affection to Yume than in the past and was glad to be by her side. Although he did have some embarrassing moments with Yume. One time Vergil was taking a bath, and Yume came in to wash both his back and wing. When they got caught, both were pretty much in trouble.

Yume later learned from Vergil that the words that he spoke when he first encountered Karasuba was from a poem that his father used to read to him called LOVELESS. Vergil later speakers out about the plot of 3 people, one of them being a prisoner, who was freed by a woman he fell in loved with, but is tortured by the promises he mad with his friends. Vergil later explains that the last 3 sentences were still missing and is yet to be found.

Yume was able to train him without problem along side Karasuba. During his training, he developed new techniques, such as Rising Star, and used one of his summoned swords as a meele weapon and developed a technique called Million Stabs.

While doing training with Yume, some people walked in and watched as both Yume and Vergil Train. When both Combatants were done training, a male's voice spoke out: "Hey Yume, How are you doing?"

Vergil turns around and saw 3 unfamiliar people. One of them had orange hair and had glasses, as well as wearing a white dress, another wore a purple dress and had dark hair with a dark purple tinge to it. The other was the man who spoke, who had a yellow scarf, wore black shirt and pants, and had a sword nearly identical to Karasuba's.

Yume spoke I'm doing fine, Matsu." Yume later turns to Vergil and says: "Vergil, Meet #2 Matsu, #3 Kazehana, and #5, Mutsu."

Vergil walked and says: "Hello, I'm Vergil. Yume's Ashikabi."

Kazehana speaks out with a happy sigh: "you don't have to say, Vergil. We know who you are. Takehito told us about you and how you have that wing."

"Really?" Vergil spoke out in surprise.

"Really." Answered Matsu

"Do you mind showing us that wing?" Mutsu questioned.

"Sure" Vergil spoke out. At that moment. Vergil unveiled his wing. Matsu was fascinated to the point she tried to touch Vergil's wing. But Vergil flew up, surprising everyone despite having one wing.

"Wow, I'm suprised that your are able to do that, despite having one wing." Mutsu spoke with surprise in his face.

"Just one of my specialties" Vergil casually said.

After that, both numbers 2,3, and 5 instantly became friends with him.

Unbeknownst to Vergil, he was being watch by someone in a lab coat, who had a stern and creepy face. His name is Doctor Noroi. Ever since Vergil came into the Company, Noroi has been growing Jealous of Vergil due to the attention he brings. Noroi prides himself with his skills and Vergil gets most of the attention. He is trying to figure out a way to get rid of him, but couldn't due anything while he's watched. So for now, Vergil stays. Dr.Noroi later huffs and walked away.

A year later

Vergil is now 10 years old, despite not knowing when he was born. When he was training, Yume came into the room and spoke his to him.

"Vergil, do you mind if you have a moment with me, please?"

Vergil noticed how sad she sounded. Reluctantly, Vergil walked slowing towards her and Vergil spoke: What is it, Yume?"

Yume looked at Vergil in those cat like eyes, with Vergil noticing the strange yin-yang symbol as she spoke: "I was given a Job at M.B.I to go to another facility."

Vergil spoke confusingly with his pupils slitted a bit and his irises glowed and spoke out: "What's so bad about that?"

Yume spoke sadly and said: "unfortunately, I might not see you in a few years."

Vergil gasped and spoke out: "Y-you mean, I'm not going to see you until I'm 15 or 16?"

Yume spoke out sadly: "Yes"

Vergil spoke out loud: "But that's not fair! Why did you get assigned for this? I don't-."

Before Vergil could say anymore Yume spoke out and said this to Vergil: I know it is difficult and you cared me for what I've done for you, but this is something I have to do. Don't worry, however, you will have numbers 2-5 to watch over you I get back. Do you understand?"

Vergil looks up with sadness and nods. Vergil later speaks out: "When will you leave?"

Yume spoke out: "In a minute"

Vergil later says this while close to tears: "Can I k-kiss you for this last time?"

Yume lowered her head to Vergil's head and spoke out: "Yes"

Yume closed the distance and kiss him in the lips. Wings once again spread out of their backs.

After a minute, Yume packs up with Vergil standing out side. Yume later speaks out to Vergil: "I'm going to miss you, Vergil."

Vergil speaks out: "I'll miss you too."

Yume later speaks out: "I just want to let you that, even if I'm far away, I'll always love you."

Vergil later speaks out in tears: "Okay." As Yume departs, Vergil speaks out: "I'm going to miss you, Yume!" Yume turns around and says: "Me too"

As Yume prepared to jump away Vergil speaks out one last word sadly: "Goodbye."

As Yume departs to the other facility, Vergil looks down, unsure what to do. Takehito comes next to Vergil and says to him: "Do you really miss her, Vergil?"

Vergil nods and says: "I wish this didn't happen."

Takehito speaks out: I understand. You will se her again, you know."

Vergil looks up and said: "I hope so."

Takehito than says to Vergil: I didn't have a chance for you to meet someone. Do you want to come?"

Vergil looks up and out of curiosity, he speaks out: "OK?

Takehito features Vergil to follow him and goes to a door that has a number 1 on it, Takehito later opens the door and spoke to someone: "Miya, I've got someone to meet you."

A female voice spoke out: "Who is it?"

"He's behind me. Vergil, do you mind revealing yourself?"

Vergil accidentally unwrapped his wing, supriseing Miya, he looks and sees a Purple haired Female in a outfit that Yume has, and possessed purple eyes. Miya was suprised by his appearance and spoke out to Takehito: "Takehito, is this the Vergil you are talking about?"

Takehito later speaks out: Vergil this is #1 Miya, and yes Miya, this is Vergil

Vergil walls up nervously and extends his hand while saying: "N-n-nice to meet you."

Miya later shakes his hand and speaks out to him kindly while smiling: "nice to meet you to."

"I think you to might get along, right?"

""Yeah"" both said

As the both of them began a peaceful chat, Takehito thinks worriedly: 'I just hope nothing interferes with their relationship'

Guess time will tell. For now he lets their friendship grow.

 **Leak alert. MBI will use their technology to stall their aging for a long time after a few years.**


	5. The Awakening of Vergil

**To those who are accusing me of copying, I would just like to point out I will only use the one that are from the Fanfics that I believe are forever Dicountinued If you guys don't mind. I know you're thinking that I want to copy, but to be honest, I really can't think of anything else other than this. But don't worry, I'll think of my own beginning soon in a third story I've been wanting for a long time. And also, if possible, get some people that will help me support in my stories and comment, which is something I would really like. So with that out of the way, let's jump right in to the story.**

Chapter 5: The Awakening of Vergil

During the years of practicing with Miya, Vergil notices on how skilled Miya is in the way she uses her sword. Her skilled could be compared to Yume in a way, and Karasuba. Takehito always seems to help Vergil become a master swordsman by having Miya train him for years

Takehito, however, can be a bit scary. Takehito has been know to have Vergil witness a demonic floating head next to him, scaring Vergil in the process, but Vergil was still otherwise alright.

With both Vergil and Miya working out, Vergil was able to make new maneuvers and techniques better, but harder than compared to both Yume and Karasuba

Vergil is like a son that Takehito and Miya never had. He is always a cheerful person and despite knowing how young he is, he is quite mature compared to the other kid. To Vergil, he was like their own family. However, Yume won't stop flashing in his mind, which makes Vergil pretty sad, something that Takehito was aware of and tried his best to draw his attention to something else.

Vergil has felt a strange feeling of love, despite Yume not being there. His later began to think: 'What in the world? How am I feeling love that Yume had given to me? I'm not even...wait'

 _Flashback_

 _'I just want to let you that, even if I'm far away, I'll always love you.'_

 _Flashback end_

'Of course! Yume must have been able to feel what I'm feel because we were bonded! Why didn't I think of it before?'

Takehito must have read his mind, because he came in his room and spoke out: "So do you understand, Vergil, what Yume meant?"

Vergil spoke out: "Yes, I finally began to figure out what she meant. Since Yume has bonded with me, She must have been feeling what I'm feeling. I realize, she always there watching me."

Takehito smiles and gestures Vergil to come to his training. Although life at M.B.I was great for Vergil, sometimes it could get annoying. Through out his years, Minaka attempted to get Vergil's blood for a test subject, and Vergil/Takami would often times had to threaten him to knock some sense into him.

Ever since Yume went away, Karasuba has been growing nuts, Vergil discovers that Yume was the only one that kept her in check. So Vergil decided to take over for Yume until she comes back, something that Karasuba greatly appreciated. Vergil has met dr. Noroi during one of his training, and whenever Vergil tries to ask what's wrong, dr. Noroi would brush Vergil's comment away, saying he was fine, before walking. Vergil notices a form a envy in his voice, but decided not to go in

Vergil always began to hope that Yume would return when he's 16 and would be happy to reunite with her. However, as Vergil had learned over the years, thing can't ever STAY. THE. SAME.

June 16, 1993

At kamikura island, scientists were busy getting the Sekirei to form. Outside is a young man with white shoulder length, swept down hair and blueish-gray, Cat-like eyes. He had a blue, normal length jacket and black vest with what appears to be an ascot around his neck. He was wearing brown fingerless gloves, dark green pants, and brown boots with 2 buckled on his leg. This man is about 6 feet tall with a calm yet, relaxed expression, and smiled with his handsome face.

This is Vergil as a 16 year old. He remained the same, except he is more calmer and relaxed. Vergil gained a job to guard the island, as the discipline squad was on a mission, which was to find an enemy base that is planning to take Kamikura island. Vergil was unsure, but later agreed to take the job. He just hope he doesn't kill anyone accidentally. During his time with Miya, he was able to use the sheathe as part of his arsenal, and used to to match Miya. During his 4 years, Vergil became a master swordsman and decided to focus more on being fast and prescise. He later proved to be a challenge to even Miya, due to how extremely fast he is, but he still didn't win.

Vergil look at the sky and though about Yume,

He spoke this outloud, saying: "Yume, if you are there, you'd see what type of a great warrior I am. And Dante, where ever you are, I hope you are doing great as well.

Vergil later closes his eyes as he remembers something from a couple weeks ago.

 _Flashback_

"Karsasuba, do you mind if you promise me something" Vergil spoke out to her.

Karasuba later says: "What is it?"

Vergil later speaks out something that Karasuba will never forget: "Will you promise to not only protect me, but also protect those who hold my blade as well?"

Karasuba looked in suprise and spoke out: "you mean to protect someone who will take over for you, as your legacy?"

Vergil looks up in her eyes directly and says: "Yes"

Karasuba didn't know what to think. She has never done this before, but later gives it a shot by saying this: "Well, (sighs), I may be no person to keep promises, but I will try my best."

Vergil looks suprised and said: "Really?"

Karasuba looks and speaks out: "Yes"

Vergil Smiles and says: "thank you"

Karasuba smiles back at him

 _Flashback end_

Vergil looks up and hoped that Karasuba will keep her promise. As he does, Vergil gets a call on his phone. He picks up and says: "Hello?"

A voice came out of the phone he didn't expect: "Vergil"

Vergil was shocked "Dr.Noroi?!"

Never expected Dr. Noroi to call, he seems to always hate him. So why did he call?

Vergil I have a job for you. The discipline squad are having trouble with their mission. So I want you to get down to the bottom of this."

Vergil speak out in disbelief and says: "Dr, I wish I could, but I was already given a job."

Dr. Noroi later shouts out in frustration: "WHO CARES ABOUT THE DARN JOB? NOTHINGS GOING TO HAPPEN! SO GET DOWN TO THE JOB AND HELP!!

Vergil flinched and said: "Okay, just let me tell the others-"

Dr. Noroi shouts at the phone again and says: "DON'T TALK TO THE OTHERS! I HAVE ALEADY TOLD THEM! SO GET GOING!!

Vergil was flinched and spoke: "Okay, I'll be there in a moment." Vergil ended the call, expands his rather

pterodaxtyl-sized white feathered wing, and flies away.

Back at Dr.Noroi's base, Noroi had put down the phone and smiled ruthlessly out the window as he spoke out: "You won't be able to survive this, Vergil. Not when I have Miya as my pawn.

Unbeknownst to Vergil, Noroi has manipulated Miya into believeing Vergil that his wing is actually a monster, and that his life was a lie. He took a long time to convince Miya, but was able to get miya to believe her.

15 miniutes later in one of the abandoned bases

Vergil was waking around, looking uneasy and began the think at what Dr.Noroi said. He wasn't sure if Noroi is trying to kill him with someone as he thinks: 'somethings not right. Dr.Noroi never calls me and acts friendly to me. So what are his intentions of doing so?'

As he began to think, Vergil heard some footsteps and saw someone coming towards him. Vergil doesn't know what to do. The figure reveals herself as Miya.

Vergil was relieved at first, but than he noticed something off. Her eyes are shadowed and is gripping the her sword in her sheathe, like she is ready to fight.

Vergil than spokes our: "Miya, what are you..."

Before he could continue, Miya unsheathes her sword and charges at him. Vergil teleports our of the way and was shocked at what she is doing. Using all his might, Vergil shouts at Miya: "Miya, what are you doing?!"

Miya turns and vergil gasped at what he saw in her eyes. Her purpose had shrunkened and had 2 rings around it and she radiates killing intent from someone who sent her. She later spoke extremely cold and menacingly: "Dr. Noroi told me what type of a real monster you really are and had put up this facade for a long time. Time to die."

'So that is Dr.Noroi's game. He must have mainpulated her into think I was a monster. If this keeps up, I'll never see Yume again. I have to stop her.'

"Miya, hold on! That's not true. What really happen to me was..."

"You can't fool me, Vergil, I know you are lying. Know point in escaping."

At these words, she lunges at Vergil with her blade ready to pierce, but Vergil immediately swings his sheathe an blocked her attack. Vergil later uses Yamato combo A, bit Miya dodges all of them

Vergil tries to do heavy rain swords and launch them down at Miya, but she gets out of the way and attacks again.

The discipline squad later came in and couldn't believe what she is doing. Karasuba later shouts out angrily: "MIYA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!"

Miya speaks out: "Dr. Noroi told me what type of a monstrosity Vergil is, so he is dead."

"WHAT?!!"

Everyone spoke in shock, couldn't believe that Dr.Noroi would do something like this.

Miya later uses did a downward slash, initiating Sound Wave, But Vergil used his speed to draw out his katana, and did a horizontal slash, canceling out her attack. Vergil was doing his best to stop the battle form countinuing, as isbtrying to reason with Miya. He knew that he wouldn't see Yume again if he does. Rain began to poor down and both Vergil and Miya slashes so fast, ending with the blades getting locked, while the rain had an opened space with raindrops slashed. Miya later slashes at Vergil and only ripped and destroyed his coat, with his well-toned, muscular arms revealed. Vergil later does rapid slash on Miya, trying do disable her.

"Miya, please, stop!"

Vergil shouts, but Miya was no longer listening to what he is saying, unlike the Miya in the past, who always listens to him.

Vergil later locked blades with Miya, this time the both of them are trying to overpower one another with their strength.

A orange glow appeared on bother their blades and Miya realized that the rain won't cool it down. So she used her blade to knock Vergil's blade away and stabs him in the stomach.

"NO!!!"

Matsu, Kazehana, Karasuba, and Mutsu shouted

Vergil falls to the ground and bleeds to the floor. But somehow stands up and unsheathes His katana and ordered the blistering swords.

The swords fired. But Miya slashes them out of mid air, runs up to Vergil, and grabs his katana.

Both Miya and Vergil fights for the katana. Miya immediately punches Vergil in the stomach, yanks it out of his hands, and while still sheathed, stabs him in the stomach. Vergil reaches out to the sky with his right hand up.

Vergil later croaked out one final word that only Karasuba heard: "Yume"

Vergil's hand falls to the ground, dead. Miya looked at Vergil's body with disgust and walked away.p Karasuba spoke out with hatred in her voice: "Why would you do this?"

Miya turns around and says this emotionlessly: "Because dr.Noroi told me how much of a true monster he truely is. I you are sided with him, you shall suffer the same fate he suffers."

Karasuba asked angrily: DOES YUME WANT YOU TO OBEY SOMEONE THAT WHAT HE'S SAYING WASN'T TRUE??!!!"

Miya says: Dr.Noroi has been honest with me for 4 years and never lies, DONT. CALL. HIM. A. LIAR. Now get going.

Not knowing what to do, The discipline squad decided to look back at Vergil pitifully with Karasuba thinking: 'Sorry, Yume, Looks like my chance to fight you and keeping your ashikabi's promise is gone."

She looked one more time unhappily and walked away.

What nobody noticed, however, is that Vergil's Yamato is glowing a black and blue aura

Vergil's Subconsciousness

Vergil wakes up in a black void and speaks out: "Where am I? Is this the end? Will I not see Yume again?"

Vergil later remembers and says: "What did I do to deserve this? Can I no longer se Yume again? Why? I don't know what do do with Miya. How can stop her."

A voice spoke out: "How about getting revenge?"

"Who's there" Vergil spoke

"I am your weapon, the Yamato"

"Yamato"

"Yes I am the one you had with all this time."

"What do you want?"

"I want to help you."

"Help, How?"

"Revenge"

"Revenge?"

"Don't you? Miya never truly cared for you. She only cared to what Noroi says, due to his lies. I want you to wake up from that nap of yours and allow the Devil within you to awaken. That will unlock your true power that was hidden within.

"True power?"

Vergil was confused. Yamato later says: "This devil is waiting to be released, your true power. So, do we agree?"

Lost in thought, Vergil whispered: "Yes, I do"

"Will you follow my will?"

"Yes"

"Will you absolutely follow my will?"

"Yes" his voice was filled with noiceable anger.

"Than submit to my will, and I will help you get your revenge. Let the darkness consume you. Let your true POWER awaken."

Real world

"Power"

Vergil's eyes opened up, glowing demonic green. Vergil is also glowing a black and blue aura. Vergil feels something within him, something so powerful it became one with him, he felt so stronger. so POWERFUL. He then shouts out this in a demonic voice he will never forget.

"I NEED MORE POWER!!!!!"

Vergil is that hit by black lightning with a blue outline

Dr. Noroi's base

Dr. Noroi celebrated himself as he got Vergil killed, as he wanted him out of the picture and himself in the picture. Vergil was always to naive, Noroi laughed cruelty as he saw the battle end with his death. He always wanted him gone, and now he's got it.

"Yes, YES. my plan worked! All I have to do is give them fake evidence to M.B.I, than the will see me as a hero! Vergil will no longer be everyone's favorite boy, only a monster. Now no one can stop me!"

Than a voice spoke out: "are you sure about that?"

Noroi stopped and thought: 'No, it can't be."

Noroi turned and saw Vergil standing their. He was now wearing a different jacket. It was blue with 3 coat tails and had a snake pattern, with yellow flower patterns on the inside. Vergil looked at Noroi with a fierce, yet stoic glare.

"No, it can't be. HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!"

Vergil raises his blade while saying this in a calm and cold way: "You probably should have used Miya's sword instead of mine. You didn't kill me, you foolish man. You never can. All that you have done is awaken the Devil inside me, awaken my true power."

As he said that, Black electricity with blue out lines appeared on his body and Vergil's form flickered What apparened to be a demonic form

Dr.Noroi realized what the consequences of his actions led to: he didn't just lie to Miya that Vergil is a monster, Noroi turned Vergil into a monster. Realizing the situation, he immediately tried to manipulate Vergil in one last chance to survive.

"WAIT, VERGIL, PLEASE. WE CAN TALK ABOUT..."

Vergil, however had enough and interrupts while saying this coldly : "Goodbye, doctor."

He swings the Yamato

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

 _Meanwhile, at one of the enemie's bases_

"Discipline Squad, Come in"

Takami spoke out

"What is it?"

Miya spoke out

"Dr.Noroi, we had lost contact with him. I need you to make sure he's alright!"

Miya spoke calmly: "I'm on my way. Everyone, move out."

Noroi's bass was on a private island, half the size of Kamikura island

When the discipline squad got there , they found that the windows had shattered. His main room is at the front and looks like the size of a five foot story high building.

When the squad got inside, they were shocked by what they saw: "My God" said Miya

Dr.Noroi was on a hook, dead, he had been stabbed their with a large cut on his chest.

"He's dead"

Karasuba said. Everyone wondered who could have done this.

Miya later speaks out: I'll check outside to find the attacker. The rest of you should find the intruder inside.

Miya went out for a minute and a half and was 20 ft away when all of a sudden, an explosion occurred behind her. She turned and saw black lightning with blue outfit lines came down and hit the base, causing it to expolde. Miya immediately rushed back and saw the discipline squad on the ground looked singed, all of them gasping in pain and knocked out

Miya also noices someone, and who it was shocked her. Staring out the members was a tall man at 6 ft tall, he had a blue coat with a snake-like patten and had a katana in the left hand, which was glowing a dark blue aura. He had a black vest and wore an ascot around his neck, his coat had 5 straps on each wrist, with all of them buttoned, what shocked her however was his head. He had white hair and bluish eyes, which are now glowing, he had a fierce, yet stoic expression

Miya's only response in shock was: "Vergil"

Vergil looks up with his eyes glowing more and says this one scentence What Miya would realize who she's facing: "Hello, Miya."


	6. Battle of the Bird and the Angel

Chapter 6: Battle of the Bird and the Angel

"It can't be. How are you alive?!"

Miya said. She couldn't believe that the man she had killed was standing right in front of her. But she notices something off about him. His eyes were cold and ruthless. So ruthless, it's as though he would bore a hole into her soul. Another thing is that he was sending of a strange, scary power. Something so, Evil. Vergil's eyes had become more slitted and glowed brightly, filled with power and Ruthlessness.

Vergil never acted like this before. Let alone on his friends.

"You didn't kill me. In fact, all you did was help me. My sword was the key to unlocking my power."

His voice, it doesn't sound like his usual self. He sound calm, cold, and collected, with a tint of ruthlessness.

"What?"

"My sword was a part of my bloodline, and was filled with POWER for along time. By stabbing me with my sword, by letting my blood get absorbed by it, you allowed me unleash the 'Devil' inside me."

Miya couldn't believe what he was saying

"Now then, time to get my revenge."

At these words, Vergil used Rapid Slash and Rush forward. Miya jumps in the air, but Vergil teleports in the air and used Ariel rave B, slamming her to the ground.

'This isn't like him. Before he was trying to get me to stop. Now he wants me dead and is attacking with incredible ferocity. Did Noroi really lied to me?'

Miya jumps in mid air and tries to attack, when suddenly 8 summoned swords surrounded her. Locked in to her position.

Vergil speaks out: "Storm Swords."

Suddenly, all the swords fired at the same time. Miya was able to get 4 at the front, but 4 more got on to her back.

The swords exploded, making her grunt in pain.

Miya and Vergil landed on the ground and Miya launched her Sound Wave. But Vergil side rolled getting out of the way.

Miya later tries to stab Vergil, but he teleports out of the way and used combo b. After 3 slashes, a summoned sword appeared out of nowhere and exploded after he sheathed his sword. But miya felt very little pain

Vergil later speaks out: "Power. I need more power."

Miya doesn't know how to respond. She had never scene Vergil like this. Miya later respond with: "You may now have an intent to kill me and gained a new ability with the summoned swords, but your skills with the sword remains the same. You will lose."

Miya spoke confidentially, but was caught by suprise when Vergil spoke out: "Are you sure about that?"

Vergil put his left foot back, than grabbed his katana got into a stance.Vergil than speaks out this word she never heard her before: "Judgement Cut."

Vergil looked like he unsheathes the sword, but sheathe backs it in again, Miya had no idea what that was when all of a sudden,

SHINK, SHINK, SHINK

Pain went all over Miya's body. Miya gasped in pain and looked down to see multiple cuts all over her body. The members discipline squad that had woken up, saw what Vergil did. They were shocked at the display of speed he had brought out

Miya: "How did you do that? Powers like this should never be possible!"

Vergil helps up his Yamato and says: "This katana in known as the Yamato. A sword capable of cutting through anything, Even the fabric of space itself.

Miya was shocked: "How can you have something so powerful?!"

"Vergil glares coldly and says: "wouldn't you like to know?"

Vergil later uses Rapid Slash again, but Miya used Sound Wave and knocked Vergil off balance, while he grunts in pain.

The Discipline squad members were shocked. As the never heard of a weapon capable of doing such a thing, and yet the attack he had brought out proved it can, as the attack looked like it cutted a hole in reality.

Miya rushes forward and stabs and slashed at Vergil a number of times, but the wound healed, but Vergil looked like he was going to collapse in pain. Miya attempts to strike at Vergil again, but he got out of the way. Vergil later teleports in front of her and hits her with his sheathe, with the sheathe itself having a blue glow to it. Vergil Channeled his power in his weapon, in order to deal more damage. He then follows up with an Upper Slash, launching both Miya and himself in the air. As both are in the air, Vergil attempts to use ariel rave B, but Miya knocked Vergil 30 ft away from her. Miya than spokes out:"Cut in Two" and unleashed a powerful shockwave to try and cut Vergil in half. Vergil takes a stance a blue circle began to emerge. He then speaks out: "My power shall be absolute."

Vergil than unleashed one of his most powerful techniques: Judgement Cut End. As he launches forward. Blue copies split from Vergil and slashed the shockwave. After 2 seconds, Vergil gets on his knee, and the shockwave disperses after his sword is sheathed. Vergil later turns around and faces Miya. Vergil had a noticeable blue aura on him, and his eyes were glowing brighter as well.

Miya spoke out coldly: "despite your new abilities, they still have weaknesses. you will still die. You don't have any knew tricks up her sleeve

But then, she was Vergil's body had the black electricity spark and saw Vergil's eyes glow demonic green. Miya than heard spoke out demonically: "I don't think so."

Vergil, what are you doing?"

Vergil looked at Miya coldly, the Black and blue thunder appeared. Than Vergil spoke out the 2 words she will never forget

"Devil Trigger"

Suddenly lightning shot down, Vergil spreads his arm and got hit, causing the electricity to go all over the place, with one hitting Miya.

"VERGIL!!!"

The 4 other discipline squad members screams out his name. Dust had form and the discipline squad members didn't know what happened to him, as the dust cloud blocked their view. 10 seconds later, dust began to disperce, and what appeared to be Vergil stood something else in his place.

What stood in Vergil's place stood a demonic being with a horns, each a foot long, arcing upwards. He had shadowy face with razor sharp teeth, glowing green eyes, and metallic markings on his face. it has several white imprints detailed on the trench coat with the three coat tails separating into four, bat like wings. It's neck gains a membrane that curves inwards, the spine merges with two dark-colored bones exposed at the top as well, it's sheathe alters and attaches to its sleeve while becoming a clawed appendage, and it's vest changes to a undercoat.

Karasuba speaks out what came into her mind: "Vergil?"

Miya spoke with shock while clutching her wound the explosion got her on: "What is this?"

'Vergil' turned to Miya with his Glowing, pupil-less eyes and spoke in a demonic growl: "This, is the power that is unlocked. This is the Devil within me. This is my Devil Trigger."

Miya didn't know what to do. She had face Karasuba who had been a challenge, but not like that. Gathering her thoughts, she gone into a stance and charged, ignoring the pain, when Vergil used Rapid Slash. But the attack happened almost in an instant and managed to damage Miya, while a summoned sword was embedded in her. When he sheathed his sword, the summoned sword exploded, damaging her back.

"What's this? He's more faster than before. Did this transformation amplify his powers?"

Karasuba wondered along with the other members.

Miya later recovered and charged at him. Vergil used Yamato combo C and did countless slashes and ended with a single slash.

Miya later charged and began a sword duel. Miya may be fast, but Vergil's Devil Trigger was making him faster, and the 4 bat-like wings spread out, increasing his speed further. Miya doesn't know how long she can keep this up. Miya is already at her limit, while Vergil's limit is increased.With one final slash, Vergil cut her weapon in half. Miya was shocked and tried to escape, but Vergil wasn't letting her get away. Vergil teleports behind Miya and IMPALES her in the area where her stomach is

"GUAH" Miya let out a gasp of agony. Vergil yanked his sword and as he sheathed his sword. Blood squirted out. The other members were shocked with awe and horror. This is the first time Miya was actually defeated. Vergil's body glowed white and has turned back into his normal form, Vergil later swept his hair back, with one strand at the front. Vergil's eyes had became more slitted and had a pretty bright glow. Vergil walked in front of Miya as she looked up at him, for the first time in Miya's life, she was afraid, finally knowing what it means to be helpless. Vergil raised his Yamato in a downward-piercing position as he said this: "It is shameful for you to go down. You were always my friend, but your bretrayal disgust me. Rest In Peace."

Vergil later brings his sword down. Miya closes her eyes as her life is prepared to leave. When all of a sudden...

CLANG!!

Miya opens her eyes and, to her shock, she saw Mutsu, blocking Yamato with his sword. Vergil than strikes at mutsu, but he blocked the attack. Vergil prepared to use Judgement Cut, but a strong gust of wind and pedals appeared and had thrown him off balance. Vergil landed 20 feet away in front of them and saw Matsu and Kazehana helping Miya on her knees and manage to get bandages to stop the bleeding.

"That's enough Vergil" Matsu says

"Why are you still with her? Didn't you hate her for what she had done." Vergil calmly demanded.

"Even if she did something wrong, that doesn't mean she deserves a death wish!" Kazehana says

"Fine than, betray me. I'm done here anyway."

Miya than spoke out with a painful grunt: "Dr. Noroi was right. You are evil, you're a monster!"

"We" Vergil spoke

"What?": Miya said, unsure what he said

"We, are monsters"

As Vergil says this, he puts his index finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose, than he spread his right hand out, his wing unfolded.

Everyone had gasped at the appearance of the wing. It was no longer white. It was black as the everlasting darkness. It's as though a angel had been corrupted. Like a black void had sucked the life out of him.

"Vergil, not again." Karasuba says

Vergil turns around and says this: "we have no love, dreams, nor freedom."

After saying this, Vergil flies up and with his sword, made a horizontal slash and a vertical slash, making a portal. He then goes in while his feathers fell.

He's gone.

As the feathers fell. Mutsu grabbed one of his feathers and says this: "having wings, doesn't mean monster, Vergil."

Miya looked down, hand on her head as she spoke out: "What have I done."

Karasuba than grand Miya by the neck and began to beat her down as she screams this out with rage: "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! ARE YOU HAPPY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! SENDING AWAY THE PERSON I HAD TRIED TO PROTECT. I PROMISED HER AND VERGIL I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT THEM, YET YOU SEND THEM AWAY!! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!

Mutsu later put a hand on her and says: "That's enough. We're going back. Everyone, let's go and tell everyone what happened."

The members agreed and helped Miya (who had been bruised by Karasuba) and jumped away

M.B.I

Takami was worried. The discipline squad hadn't returned along with Vergil in 30 minutes. Suddenly the door burst opened and saw the discipline squad, alongside an injured Miya. Suddenly, Yume came out of another door. He felt Vergil's feelings and was to worried to ignore it. So she got out early.

"W-what happened?"

Yume sounded worried.

Takami spoke out. "That's what I want to know."

Matsu spoke out: "I can explain."

Takami spoke out: "Alright, tell me what happen."

Matsu explained everything to Takami. What happened to Noroi, the awakening of Vergil's power, Miya's defeat, everything.

When she finished, takami couldn't believe Noroi would do something like this. She heard that dr. Noroi wanted attention, but never this far. For once, she was glad that the cursed doctor was gone, but was saddened the Vergil left and shocked at the description of his powers, along side the Yamato and Devil Trigger.

Yume dropped to his knees and began to sob. "I c-c-can't believe th-th-this!! Vergil's gone! Why? Vergil, come back!!!

As she cried, Kazehana bent down and embraced Yume trying to comfort her. This is the most tragic thing the discipline squad has witnessed.

August 1, 2003

For 8 years, ever since the incident, Miya was considered a disgrace by almost every one at M.B.I for believing Noroi and trying kill Vergil. The only ones that stayed by her side was Matsu, Kazehana, Mutsu, Yume( who never blamed her, Takehito, and Takami.

Takami has kids and had a babysitter to take care of them, but Vergil was like a son to her, due to his kindness and innocence. But thanks to Noroi, he ruined everything, and Vergil will most likely will never return.

Yume was depressed. She was hoping to se Vergil again to see his face, and give him the kisses he wanted. But now he's gone.

Karasuba was furious and Miya. She hated her for believing Noroi and believe it was her fault that Vergil's gone.

For Miya, she felt guilty at what she had done and wished she never believed in what Dr. Noroi had said. She had thought in the past of the fun Vergil had in being trained and won't stop feeling down, even when Takehito tries to comfort her. Because of her actions, Miya was fired from the discipline squad, and Yume took her place.

2 years ago, Yume has a sudden painful feeling that had resembled a heart attack. She had fallen to the ground and takami gotten her to be taken to M.B.I hospital. When she woke up, she says she could no longer feel Vergil anymore. No one knows is he died or what, but connection severing is a serious problem.

Both Yume and Karasuba were on a mission. One of the bases was under attack and had to go and get the Sekirei #87 and #88 out of there. As they walked, Karasuba noticed how depressed she was and tried to comfort her by saying: "It's okay Yume, Vergil will return. You know what he is like to you."

Yume smiled a sad smile. But she still doubted those words. Vergil had disappeared for years and isn't sure how he could come back.They kept walking until an explosion was heard.

 **"BOOM!!"**

This caught both of them by suprise. Both Karasuba and Yume ran and saw the base in smoke. As they rushed inside, they saw the attackers had cut wounds and concussions, so someone must have come here. When they got to the end of the tunnel, they saw 2 cloaked figures. One of them had what appeared to be a longsword with a skull at the top of the handle. The other had gauntlets and graves that resemble a beast head and feet with white lines glowing on them. The one with the longsword held a jar with a strange white gas and held it over what appears to be a child version of Yume. The other with the gauntlets and greaves had held 88's head.

As they finished. One of them spoke and said: "Anima Mercury is successful. The tama is fixing itself. Be careful, however. Her tama is still weak. And would take years for it to repair.

The other spoke: "Understood. let's bring them back."

Both of them picked up 88 and 87 and wings had suddenly spread out, catching them of guard, one was a black wing off the right side, similar to Vergil's, while the other was white, but in the left side.

"Wait!"

Both men turned around and saw Yume and Karasuba.

"Who are you?"

One of the cloaked men spoke

"We can't tell here."

Karasuba was about to lunge, but Yume stopped her and said. "Where?"

The other cloaked man: "Meet is at Kamikura island. Don't bring your friend with you, and make sure you aren't watched. After that, we can tell you what happened to Vergil."

Yume looked in shock. "You know him?"

The one with the gauntlets and greaves said "yes, but that will come at the end of when we talk about Vergil's past. Okay?"

Yume: "Okay."

Both cloaked men flies away, bringing them back to M.B.I.

1 hour later

Yume is on Kamikura island. She doesn't know where they are until she sees cloaked figure. Believing it's the same one she spoke, she jumps to where he is.

Cloaked figure: "So you've finally come"

The other cloaked figure floated down along side his buddy.

Yume: "Who are you"

One with the longsword took of his cloak, and what caught Yume by suprise was his appearance. He appeared to be whereing a blue, sleeveless jacket with orange in the inside. He wore black pants and black shoes. What caught her in shock was his face. They looked like Vergil's except his hair was longer, halfway down his back. And his eyes appear to glow black strangely.

Yume: "Vergil"

The look alike with the longsword shakes his head 'no', and gestures the other to reveal himself. He takes of his cloak to reveal his appearance. He wore a blue jumpsuit with a dragon at the right shoulder. His face was similar to Vergil as well, except he had short hair, almost resembling a trimmed hair.

The one with the longsword introduces himself: "My name is Erobus"

One with gauntlets and greaves: "I am Abner"

Yume: "Why do you look like Vergil?" What are you anyway!"

Erobus: "We, Yume, we are the manifestations of his will. We are the pieces of his memories. We are the remnants of Vergil.


	7. The memories of Vergil

Chapter 7: The memories of Vergil

Yume was shocked. Did they say what she think she said?

Yume: "The remnants of Vergil

Erobus: "Yes"

Yume: "How did you come from Vergil?"

Abner: to understand, we must first talk about Vergil after the incident with no. 1

Yume: "Then tell me!"

Erobus: "Very well. When Vergil came to the portal, he went back to his home planet, Gaia, which is the home planet for Cetra like himself. So Gaia is his home planet. He had been so affected by the battle that it changed him mentally."

Yume: "What happened?"

Abner: "he became from a kind and relaxed boy into a could, calculative, and introverted fighter, ruthlessly wanting power. However, he still maintains his sense of morals, honor, and discipline."

Yume: "What happened to Vergil when he was on Gaia?"

Abner: Vergil has been traveling Gaia for 2 years, until at the age of 18, he ran into someone he's been wanting to find for a long time."

Yume: "Who?"

Abner: "Dante"

"Vergil's twin?!" Yume gasped

Erobus: "Yes. His younger twin, in fact. Vergil explained what he had been through to him, but doesn't mention your name. Of course, it was a bad time to do so."

Yume: "Why?"

Erobus: "Vergil was in the battle of the Wutai War. So obviously, fighting was going on. So Vergil went to a company called Shinra and joined the thing called the SOLDIER Program. Vergil went to multiple test and became second-in-command of the army he has. Vergil, along with the general, Sephiroth, was able to help win the Wutai War.

Yume: "He must have been heroic."

Abner: "Well the thing is, Vergil is really much of a praises person. Infact, some of the SOLIDERs feared him due how powerful he is. People even compared him to is twin brother, Dante."

Yume: "What is Dante like?"

Erobus: Dante is Bostrious, outgoing, cocky, and extroverted, casually mouthing off even the most powerful of opponents. Unlike Vergil, Dante relies on his strength, endurance, and reflexes. He also has abilities that does more effect on his body than simply attacking enemies."

Yume: "He must have been the opposite to Vergil."

Abner: "Yes, that's right. Dante has the strength, Vergil has speed. However, they still have enough physicality to keep up with one another."

Yume than had a scary thought. What if Vergil doesn't remember her at all? Gathering her courage, she spoke out her question.

Yume: "Does Vergil remember me?"

Abner: "Actually, he began to remember you. When he saw a bird, it reminded of him the 2 crests you possessed on both your stomach and nape. He had a photo with you that made remembering quicker."

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared out of nowhere, and when Yume opens her eyes, she sees herself on a grassy field. She turns around and sees Vergil with 10 feet away from her. He still wore the same jacket, except he gained an additional strap on each shoulder. His face is still stoic, but in his eyes, he feels remorse about something he had done. Suddenly, voice came out of nowhere and sent Vergil back to reality.

"Vergil!"

Vergil and Yume turns and sees a young man in his early 20s. He had black, swept back hair and had a scar and his left cheek. He had a turtleneck sweater and had Pauldrons with SOLDIER on the back of the left one. His eyes glowed blue like Vergil's, aren't as noticeable. The most notable thing is the 5-6 foot giant sword.

Vergil: "Hello, Zack."

Zack was suprised on how relaxed he sounds. Normally, he would sound firm, but he actually sound completely calm today. Shaking away his thoughts, he stand next to Vergil.

Zack: "What are you thinking about?"

Vergil: "Old memories."

Zack: "What is memories?"

Vergil later take out a photo and gives it to Zack. Yume looks over Zack's shoulder and sees what photo it is.

Yume: 'That's the photo I took when Vergil stayed a week at M.B.I'

Zack: "Who the lady next to you?"

Vergil: "Yume"

Zack: "She's not human, is she."

Vergil: "No, she is a Sekirei. She can manipulate light and is skilled in hand to hand combat."

Zack: "What is she like?"

Vergil: "Despite being a fighter, Yume is a kind person. She always believed that love would fix anything. She had even save my life, mentally."

Zack: "What do you mean?"

Vergil: "Zack, listen. I used to be raised in an abusive family. They only cared about their idiotic son. They don't care about me, due to my appearance. But when Yume came into my life, she fixed me."

Zack: "So why did you leave?"

Vergil's face darken and said: "One of my friends betrayed me, Miya. She tried to kill me for no apparent reason." Vergil later looked down sad. "It's because of her, I forgot about Yume."

Vergil than looks at the sky: I regret leaving Yume. She didn't deserve me leaving."

Zack: "So then what do you want?"

Vergil: I want to return back to where I use belong to, so I could be with Yume again, and return the favors for her. That is my final promise."

Vergil than gestures his hand in a cup-shaped manner, and light began to form above his hand. Suddenly, the light turns into a form of a 'Wagtail'. Vergil later releases the 'bird' and the bird flies away.

A flash of light appears, and Yume is back on Kamikura island.

Erobus: "Do you see it now?"

Yume: "Did Vergil blame himself for my suffering?"

Abner: "More like he felt bad. He mostly blamed Miya for what happened."

Yume: "Did Vergil discovered what Happened to him and his mother?"

Erobus face darken: 2 years and a half ago, Vergil was doing research as to what had happened to him. He found out that he had fallen into the livestream, but the river opened a portal for him to get through, while at the same time being infused with it. Vergil later discovered that his mother name is Eva, and she died protecting Dante from non other than shinra itself. As you can imagine, Vergil was extremely angry, so he stormed at Shinra, and killed the corrupted officials there. This happened during the time of the Genesis war, where 1st class, Genesis Rhapsodos, betrayed Shinra in order to find a cure for his degradation. Vergil than hunts for his father's power.

Yume: "What do you mean?"

Abner: Sparda was well-known for his god-like powers and being the only Cetra to defeat Jenova on his own. His true powers of the sword were sealed. The powers are so strong, it made the humans want it to conquer Gaia.

Yume: "Did Vergil encounter one?"

Erobus: "Yes, Vergil encountered Arkham, who to wanted Sparda's power. Vergil worked along side him in order to raise the tower of where it hides. But Vergil was aware of what Arkham is going to do to him."

Yume was confused: "What do you mean?"

Arkham is chaotic in nature. He wanted to gain Sparda's power so he could conquer Gaia, even going as far as to kill his wife as a sacrifice. But The ritual was botched. So he only gained enhanced physicality and can turn into his alter ego named Jester. What he did made his own daughter angry to the point she hunted him down to try and kill him."

Yume shuddered. She couldn't imagine what it looked like. "Did Dante do anything about it."

Abner: "Only after his fight against Vergil. Vergil needed his brother's amulet in order to awaken Sparda's power. But he also needed Dante to awaken his own. So he stabbed Rebellion to unleashed Dante's power, which worked.

Yume: "What did Vergil do about Arkham?"

"Vergil was aware of what Arkham was going to do. He even stabbed Arkham in disgust of what he had done. Vergil may be power-hungry, but he wouldn't sacrifice someone he loves. He later went to the the place to put the 2 amulets, and used his blood to try and open the portal to the sword. What Vergil didn't know was that he needed the blood of the maiden to unlock it, and Mary is the descendent of the maiden." Erobus explained.

Yume: "What happened next?"

"Dante caught up to Vergil, and the 2 fought once again, this time with Vergil having Beowulf. The gauntlets and greaves I have are copies on the gauntlets and greaves. As Dante powers awakened, both of the twins were equally matched. Their fight was interrupted by Mary and attempts to attack Vergil, but Vergil pins her to the ground with Yamato, with Mary blocking with Kanila Ann. She assumed that vergil put her father into this, but Vergil calls her a foolish girl. Vergil went back to fighting Dante, while mary pieces things together. Arkham suddenly appears and attacks Both Vergil and Dante. Arkham later uses her daughter blood to unleashed the seal. Everyone immediately stood up and tried to stop him, but it was to late."

Yume: "Did Vergil do something about this?"

Along side his twin brother. Vergil caught up to Dante and saw him fighting Arkham, who's body had been deformed from the sword's overwhelmingly power. Vergil later works together with Dante and defeated him. Vergil finished him by doing it Dante's way for once. Both twins used charged guns and defeated Arkham. The sword and the amulets went down a hole, forcing both Dante and Vergil to go down and retrieve it." Abner explained

Yume: "What happened to Arkham?"

"Arkham returned to his human form and had been battered and bloodied. He tried to manipulate Mary into helping him, but Mary had enough and fires her gun and Arkham, killing him. Vergil later settles against Dante in their final battle.

The flash of light appears again. Yume now sees herself at form of rock ledge. She looks and saw a green river going down a waterfall. Suddenly, a sword appeared out of nowhere, identical to the one Rrobus had. Suddenly, two people came down. One of them was Vergil. The other looked different. He had a red coat with 2 coat tails. He had no shirt. He is missing a right sleeve and had baggy pants. He had zippers on his shoes. The most notable thing is the big sword. The handle is attached to the base the shape of a skull, and had bone-like arms. It look like a claymore, he looks like Vergil, but his hair is kept down, partiality covering his eyes.

Yume: "This must be Dante."

 **OST Vergil boss fight 3**

 **Location: Gaia's Edge**

Dante rushes to Force Edge, But Vergil rolls and yanks it out of the ground. This forced Dante to step back 15 feet from Vergil. Seeing the amulet dangling on Dante's hand, he holds his hand out

Vergil: "Give that to me."

Dante: "No way. You've got your own

Dante's voice sounded a little deep and mocking, in contrast with Vergil's calm and intimidating voice

Vergil: "Well I want yours to."

Dante: "What are you gonna do with all that power, huh? No matter how hard you try, you're never gonna be like father."

"You're wasting time!" Vergil shouted in irritation and charges at Dante, but Dante stood still and when Vergil struck with Force Edge, Dante struck with Rebellion, forcing both twins to use both hands to stop one another's blades.

Dante and Vergil spread the space between the two blades as Dante says this to Vergil: "We are the Sons of Sparda. Within each of us flows his blood. But more importantly, his soul!"

Both twins jumped back 20 feet from each other.

Dante: "And now, my soul is saying it wants to stop you!!"

An ironic laugh escapes Vergil as he says this to Dante: "Unfortunately our souls are at odds, brother. I need more power!" Vergil finishes as he clenches did fist in front of his face

Dante: "And were supposed to be twins."

Vergil grips the Force Edge and says this before battling; "Twins, right."

Vergil attempt to use Stinger on Dante, but Dante uses the Trickster style and dashed out of the way. Vergil used round trip, trying to get Dante cut in half, but Dante used Sky Star And dashes enough distance to get force edge to return to him. Switching to Swordmaster, Dante used his Limit Break, "Overdrive", and slashes 3 waves of energy at Vergil. However, Vergil does Overdrive as well, and counters Dante's. Vergil later attacks with the summoned swords, but Dante used Air Hike and takes out Ebony and Ivory and counters the Summoned Swords.

Vergil later uses Yamato and uses Judgement Cut, but Dante used Royalguard and negates the attack. **"Cerberus!"** A flash of light comes from Dante, and replacing Rebellion is a 3 headed nunchuck with Ice at the top of each one. Vergil tries to hit Dante with the Storm Swords, but Dante counters with the Limit Break, "Ice Age", and covers himself with a sphere made of Ice. **"Agni, Rudra!"** Another flash of light and Cerberus is replace by 2 swords. One is orange and emit flames, while the other is blue and conjures wind. Vergil attempts to do Yamato combo C, but Dante used Agni and Rudra Combo c, with the Limit Break, "Million Slashes." Dante successfully countered Vergil's attack.

Yume: "How is Dante doing this?"

Erobus: "Those weapons are called Devil Arms. They can be earned if You defeat a uniquely powerful enemy. That is how vergil got Beowulf."

Back at the battle. Dante switches to gunslinger and takes out Artemis, as Vergil began to ready his Blistering Swords, as Vergil fires, Dante unleashed a charged Artemis shot, countering 8 swords with arrows. Dante then uses the Limit Break, "Acid Rain"' and rain small arrow into Vergil. Vergil used Judgement Cut and destoryed the arrows. Vergil later surrounds himself in a shield and uses Spiral Swords. Dante switches to the Quicksilver and slows down time. Time within the memory slowed and had inverted color, except Dante. Dante later destroyed the swords and tone flows back to normal. Dante used Doppelgänger and made a shadow clone. Vergil used both Yamato and Force Edge to deal with the two Dantes.

 **"Nevan!"** Another flash of light and Dante is holding a purple scythe arcing with electricity. Dante unleashed in electric slash and uses his Limit Break, "Crazy Roll," and slashed wildly. Vergil used Force Edge and preforms Drive to cancel it out, but he got distracted and got hit by Dante's Limit Break, causing Vergil to get knocked off balance.

Yume: "what type of techniques are they using. They look like Sekirei doing multiple forms of Norito."

Erobus: "They are doing a Limit Break, which is similar, except if can be activated if hard pressed in battle enough, or if they transform."

Abner: "What's your Norito?"

Yume: "Chains of the Fated. I can summon chains made of light to either weaken or hurt my opponents."

Back one again at the battle. Both Vergil and Dante activates their Devil Trigger, surprising Yume. Dante looked similar to Vergil , except he has 2 wings and his spine fused with his chest. He had a red aura. Dante and Vergil later charged at each other with Rebellion and Force Edge. Both preformed milllion Stabs and deflected most of the stabs, with 2-3 on the body, but the wounds healed soon after. Vergil increased the distance and used the Summoned swords, but Dante used Ebony and Ivory and shoot the swords out of mid-air.

 **"Beowulf!"** Another flash of light and what replaces rebellion are the Gaunlets and greaves that Abner possessed, but Yume senses they are much stronger. Dante ran to Vergil and unleashed his Limit Break, "Hyper Fist," and unleashed a barrage of punches at blinding speed. Dante later ends this with a heavy punch to the face. Vergil gets knocked back and unleashed his Limit Break, "Judgement Cut End," and unleashed clone to slash the area completely. Dante took massive damage, even in Devil Trigger, but when Vergil goes and uses Rapid Slash, Dante use the Royalguard Limit Break: Ultimate. When the yellow shield generated in front of Dante's stretched out hand, Vergil's attack hit the shield. This caused the damage to actually heal Dante a lot.

Yume was extremely shocked. While she to had been into extremly intense fights, the fights are nothing compared to this, the battle between the twin sons of Sparda.

In battle, Dante slowed down time I an attempt to attack Vergil, but Vergil reacted fast and warped out of the way. Vergil attempts to use Heavy Rain Swords and Attempts to damage and paralyze Dante, but Dante switches to Trickster style and uses Air Trick. Vergil later uses Yamato combo B and is successful, but the summoned sword was deflected by Dante's sword.

Yume: "Why isn't Vergil winning? He is supposed to be a superior swordsman, right?

Abner: "Dante is different, not only can Dante match Vergil, but he was getting familiar with how his techniques work.

Erobus: "This means that when Dante sees engagements like this once, Dante won't fall for this a second time."

Dante used Yamato and preforms Perfect Judgement Cut, but Dante quickly equipped Rebellion and preformed Stinger to evade the attack. He then use Rebellion combo A in combination with Million Stabs. After getting damaged by Dante, Vergil finally gets frustrated and jumps in the air, preforming Dark Angel's Descent. He drop kicked with blue flames and electricity, emitting on his right leg. Dante dodges the attack, but Vergil used his Limit Break, 'Corrupt Zodiac', and shoot 3 blue explosive fireballs. Dante shoots one out of mid-air with his bullet, but when he saw how big the explosion is compared to Dante's Zodiac, Dante goes Royalguard and utilizes Royal Block. Vergil than closed the distance and unleashed his most powerful Limit Break: "Dark Angel." Vergil attacks Dante multiple times before turning his back on Dante. When he sheathed Yamato, Summoned Swords appeared behind Dante and pierced him in the back.

Dante, however, retaliated using his most powerful Limit Break of his own: "Devil Must Die." Dante used Stinger on Vergil 4 times before ending it with a more powerful stinger, making a sigil appear that launched Vergil back at the front of the portal, with Dante behind the waterfall.

Vergil: 'Dante'

Vergil, for the first time in his cetra life, realize how much of a disadvantage he is in. He knew that Dante would surpass him, but not like this. Vergil goes on one knee as he grunts in pain. Dante, however, still looked fresh. Both twins change back into their normal cetra form.

Vergil: Am I...being defeated?"

Dante: "What's the matter? Is that all you've got? C'mon, get up! You can do better than that."

Vergil clenches his fist and growls in pain. As he stood in both of his legs, the ground began to shake.

Vergil: "the portal the Gaia is closing, Dante. Because the amulets have been separated."

Dante: "let's finish this. I have to stop you. Even if it means killing you."

Vergil later grips his Force Edge, puts in behind him, and rushed towards Dante. Dante does the same with Rebellion. Yume couldn't believe what she was seeing. They are reaching the climax of the fight. As the twins close the distance.

SHINK!

YAAAAAHHHH!!!!/RAAAAHHHH!!!!

SHING!

SSSSSSSSSSHHHHH!

One twin bisects the other, with blood spreading of the other twin.

 **To be countinued**


	8. The Legacies of Vergil

Chapter 8: The Pieces of Vergil

 _Previously: Yume discovered what has happened to Vergil and the affect that Miya's battle has done on him. When Vergil and Dante fight, Vergil begins to lose while Dante is winning._

 _"Am I...being defeated?"_

 _"C'mon, get up"_

 _Let's finish this_

 _As both twins rush at each other, one wins the fight and moves back to Gaia, the other stays behind and goes to the Lifestream._

Now: The battle has came to a close, one of the twins will stay on the surface on Gaia and make his future, while the other will be defeated and fall in the lifestream.

After a few seconds of both twins freezing at opposite ends, Vergil finally moves and throws down Force Edge from the strain of healing. Vergil had finally been defeated. His healing is to weak to allow him to keep up the fight any longer. As he drops the sealed sword of his father, Sparda. A pendant similar to Dante's drops out of Vergil's neck.

"Ahah! Ahhah!" Vergil gasps in pain as Vergil bends down and picks up his amulet, and Dante sheathed his sword. Yume was shocked. This is the first time Vergil actually lost in a true fight. How come he can defeat Miya while he can no longer defeat his twin brother.

Vergil: "No one can have this, Dante."

Vergil begins to back up for some reason.

Vergil: "It's mine. It belongs to a son of Sparda."

Vergil is than at the edge of the waterfall on the rock. Dante and Yume immediately realizes that he is going down to where the lifestream is. Dante runs up to stop Vergil, but Vergil points Yamato at him, preventing Dante from coming any closer.

Vergil: "leave me and go, if you don't want to be trapped in the Lifestream. I'm staying, this place...is my new home."

As Vergil says this, his wing sprout out, now white. It's as though the void dispersed, giving him new life in the process. Yume rush to Vergil as Vergil began to drop off the waterfall. Dante tried to catch him, but Vergil cuts his hand. As Vergil began to fall, Yume saw Vergil with his eyes closed and he is smiling as he falls to the livestream, all gone goes his body, vaporized into nothingness.

Dante clenches his fist and looks saddened, nearly close to crying out his regret. He then goes up, picks up Force Edge, Looks at it, and walks right out of the portal.

A flash of light appears, and Yume is back on Kamikura Island. Vergil, he refused to be saved by his own brother. It doesn't make any sense.

Yume: "Why?"

Abner: "Why What?"

Yume: Why did Vergil refused to be saved by Dante?"

Erobus: "Vergil is far to weak from fighting, so he doesn't want Dante to save Vergil, he wants Dante to save himself. This meant that despite all that he has done, he truly cares for his brother. Also, Vergil had felt the planet call him, and warned him that Sephiroth is in the lifestream. So he had to chase after him."

Yume: "Why was Sephiroth in the lifestream?"

Abner: "Sephiroth went insane when he discovered what had happened to him In Jenova Project S."

Yume: What happened to Vergil? Did he do anything to help the planet.

Abner: "He was able to indirectly send some of the cetra's weapons to aid Cloud Strife and his friends. Dante also helped and sided with Cloud's group. While Sephiroth absorbed the Black Materia, which destoryed planets, Vergil absorbed the White Materia, which protects the planet. When Jenova appeared again, Vergil was able to hold back meteor long enough to make the will of the lifestream appear in his dreamscape. When it appeared, he offered a deal with her."

Yume: "What was the deal?"

Erobus: "The deal was that if he destroys Jenova, would the Will reveive the cetra race. She agrees, as long as it is Vergil himself who takes Jenova out. Vergil later fulfills the deal, and the cetra race had been revived. Only the half cetra, Aerith, didn't revive. I guess she wants to stay with Zack, who also I was dead by an attack of Shinra. Actually, Vergil has helped a number of times indirectly. He help Cloud fought back Sephiroth's control, created and gave him the Fusion Sword to preformed a modified variation of his strongest Limit Break, and aided a man named Vincent indirectly by using the power of his cetra heritage to make more of the lifestream, giving Vincent enough time to stop a planetary threat.

Yume was shocked, but at the same time, happy. Yume is proud that Vergil had literally revived the cetra race by defeating Jenova and had helped his world a number of times, even if it wasn't as direct as it is. Yume, however did have a question she has been wondering about.

Yume: "What happens if someone falls into the lifestream?"

Abner: "It's the equivalent of death. But Vergil and Sephiroth were able to float in the livestream for years, growing more powerful. The reason is due to their immense willpower that they were able to survive. Dante, however, grew more powerful himself due to the Jenova cells growing in his body, in combination with the powers of his half cetra heritage, amplifying his power."

Yume: "was him falling in the livestream the reason our connection broke?"

Abner: "Actually, the connection itself never truly had been broken."

Yume was shocked. If the connection isn't broken, why can't she feel Vergil? "How is that possible?"

Erobus: In order to truely feel the connection, you need to have both a physical and spiritual body. Without a physical body, you can't feel them. With out a soul, you can't feel their emotions.

Yume than spoke: "So how did Dante feel?"

Erobus: "Dante later found out as to why he wanted power when he went to his former room in Shinra. When he found out why, he felt regret for fighting him and not understanding him. So he became a mercenary and decide to countinue Vergil's work, but in his own, heroic way, such as joining Cloud and his group in order to save Gaia.

Yume than had the nerve to speak out: "So how come you both look like him, anyway?"

Abner: "When Vergil fell in the lifestream, his body wasn't actually destroyed. Instead, his body splited unintentionally, forming into 4 entities. We are the 2 youngest of the four. The first is Nelo Angelo, the 1st entity to be made, representing Vergil's cruelty and ruthlessness. The second is Cavailiere Angelo, who represents Vergil's immense rage and hatred."

"Nelo has a large Zweihänder and even though he isn't as fast as Vergil, he is still an exceptionally skilled swordsman, able to nearly match Dante. Another thing is that although he is wearing armor, he is pretty agile, able to jump from the floor to the rooftop of a building. He also has access to Vergil's hand to hand combat skills, blue fire, the Summoned Swords, and teleportation. Nelo Angelo also has a transformation akin to that of the Devil Trigger itself, where he grows taller and his helmet is removed. His face resembles Vergil, except his skin is corpse pale with blue veins showing, as well as glowing red eyes. Nelo also used possessed Vergil's amulet, But now it's now no longer in his possession, due to Dante defeating him. He is still alive by the way. He just follows Vergil's orders. Finally, Nelo Angelo's Limit Break is Vergil's Corrupt Zodiac."

"Cavaliere Angelo also possesses armor and a sword of his own, although unlike Nelo, Cavaliere has his face revealed, having purple skin and glowing purple eyes like Jenova 'Which is why I have call him Jenova's Angelo'. Cavaliere has a lot of strength compared to Nelo, can manipulate electricity, and like Nelo, can teleport. He is also insanely durable, able to take SERIOUS amounts of punishment. So much so that he can take a lot of hits from the Sword of Sparda, which is the strongest weapon in also has shield in the form of wings, but are position like shoulder pads, and can't fly with them due to how heavy he is. One disadvantage is that his use of manipulating electricity has a limited supply, which is why he needs to have a being with an infinite supply of electricity to make it a formidable opponent. It is still unknown if he possesses a Devil Trigger of his own or similar. But given his power, it is possible he can. Cavaliere's only Limit Break is called Shockwave, where he gathers and focuses electricity into his blade, later releasing a powerful blast of electricity."

"But the one thing that both the Angelos can't do is speak. The only thing they do is just to simply grunt and growl. However Cavaliere does possess enough of intelligence to at least say Miya's and Sephiroth's name, due to the fact that he shares Vergil's hatred towards them, and Nelo does possess enough intelligence to laugh. One thing similar is that they both possess a code of honor that Vergil himself possesses, fighting fairly. They never use Any form of dirty tricks and cheap tactics. Another similar thing is that even though they aren't fast, they are still exceptionally skilled master swordsmen able to match both Dante and even Sephiroth himself. Lastly, both can take advantage of their height, as the both of them are roughly a 2-3 times taller than a normal human. Advantages like this make them more intimidating and tough to bring down.

Yume: "What do you both represent?"

Erobus: "I represent Vergil's cool and calculative demeanor, while Abner Embodies Vergil's strength and speed. I am also the 3rd to be made, while Abner is the 4th."

Abner: "Erobus is Vergil tactiful and is a battle strategist. He is also creative when using his abilities. I am not very smart, but I make it up with my physicality."

Erobus: " can move so fast, it looks like he's teleporting, which Vergil can do. He can also punch a giant truck so hard, it flew thousands of feet up into the air, which, again Vergil can do."

"Abner's Limit Break is Holy Flare, where he summoned orbs of light, and my Limit Break is Vergil's Overdrive."

Yume was pretty suprised at what the remnants of Vergil can do. However, there is one question she wanted to ask.

Yume: "is there only four of you?"

Abner: "No, actually. There is one more that Vergil himself intentionally made, actually."

Yume: "Who?"

Abner: "Nero"

Yume: "What does he represent?"

Erobus: "Nero represents Vergil's benevolence and humanity. So he is the most passive remnant made, as well as the youngest remnant made."

Yume: "what's so special about him?"

Erobus: "Unlike the rest of us, Nero carries 2 part of Vergil. One on his right arm, which was accidental, and the other in the proper place."

Yume: "Why did he make Nero?"

Erobus: "Vergil was worried that he would go insane when trying to work on rebuilding he body. So he made Nero and is the only remnant to have a connection with him, similar to a Sekirei. Of course, making him is not easy, as his body had been splitted a lot, so by gathering enough of the Lifestream, as well as combining it with his powers, he made Nero. Vergil also hopes that Karasuba would protect him."

"Why would he think that?" Yume said confusingly.

Erobus: "Karasuba promise to Vergil that she would protect Vergil and his legacy, and Nero is that legacy. If you don't believe me, I'll show you a memory."

Abner: "Another thing about Nero is that, unlike the rest of us, Nero was actually born in the form of an infant."

The next flash of light erupted. Yume is scene in shinto teito. Yume walked somewhere in the alley until she spots a hooded figure with a ruined cloak, limping towards a house, holding something in a black blanket.

When the person reached the house he was looking for, The figure settled down the blanket in front of the door. Yume looked down and saw an infant, with it's eyes closed.

The hooded figure later pulls back his hood. It was Vergil! His hair is longer, reaching down to his back, his suit looks ruined, but is still fine.

Vergil than collapse in pain and crouches. Blue mist than began to leak out of Vergil's body and black and blue electricity sparked.

Vergil: "Guess I'm at my limit. Well, I'm glad that I did it as quick as I could. Hopefully, this family will take care of Nero as great as I want them to do. Yume, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, that I want to let you know that I will return to you, someday. I won't keep you waiting forever, I can promise you that. And Nero, you will be my successor from this point in. You are my direct legacy. Karasuba, I hope you will fulfill your promise to me. The promise to protect my Legacy. Goodbye, everyone."

Vergil pounds in the door 3 times before vanishing into blue mist, his body disappearing completely. After a few seconds, footsteps are heard and the door opened, revealing a brown-haired woman with brown eyes. She looks down and sees the infant. Being rather curious at what the child is, she bends down and pick it up.

Yume looks over her shoulder and saw the child open his eyes. The child possesses snow white hair, like Vergil. The eyes that the little possessed are like Vergil's, being blue, almost gray and possesses cat-like pupils. But unlike Vergil that were stoic and broken, the child's is filled of pure innocence and curiosity. The woman looks suprised, but had a different expression a second later, and it was an expression Yume didn't except. She wasn't disgusted by the child by his appearance at all. Infact, she looked pleased.

The woman than strokes his face as she says this with a smile on her face. She looks at the nametag: "So that's your name. Nero. You, my new child, are very speical. I consider this a blessing for me and my family." The infant laughs and wants to grab her face. She pulls away the covers and lets the baby touch her face. The infants touch is warm. She truly felt blessed by this little infant. Looks like the family is getting a new unique member. "Looks like Credo, Kyrie, and Chiho are getting a little brother in their own hands."

The woman later closed the door, and the flash of light appeared for the final time.

Yume later turns to Abner and says: "Who did he sent Nero to?"

Abner: "He sent Nero to the Hidaka family."

Yume: How did they treat him?"

Yume hopes his situation isn't like Vergil.

Erobus: pretty good, actually. They treated him as if he was their own son, despite how unusual he looks. Infact, I'm suprised that the mother consider this a blessing."

Yume put a hand over her heart in relief.

Yume: "What happened to Vergil? He didn't die, did he?

Erobus: "No. he simply went back into the lifestream and returned to rebuild his body. He can, however, take control of our bodies and use his powers through us as if it is his own original body.

Yume, however was desperate in seeing him, see she asked Abner."

Yume: "Can you show me?"

Abner: "Show What?"

Yume breathes: "His BODY."

Abner felt a bit uneasy about what would happen if she saw his body, so he questioned: "Are you sure you want to see his body? After all, it isn't a pretty sight."

Yume: "I don't care! I want to see Vergil again! He is the only one I cherished and loved in a long time. I've done so much for him to fix him mentally. Please let me see him, just once!"

Erobus and Abner saw the desperation in Yume's eyes. Finally, they made their choice to allow Yume to see Vergil.

Erobus: Okay, we'll open a portal to Gaia. I hope you are okay of what you're about to see."

Yume: "It doesn't matter. I want to see Vergil again."

Abner: "Okay, stand back."

Yume stood back. Erobus and Abner raised their hands in front of the cliff, their hands glow black and white auras. Suddenly, a portal appeared. The same one that Vergil left in.

Everyone jumped in and the portal closed.

 **Location: The Northern Crater**

The Northern Crater, JENOVA's crash landing spot, had 2 seperate tunnels. In one of the tunnels, a portal opens up and out comes Abner, Erobus, and Yume.

Yume looks around the crater and realizes that the craters are not the ones from Earth. It is glowing blue and had wierd orange tendrils on the sides of the walls in the cave.

Yume: "This doesn't look like a tunnel from Earth."

Abner: "Yume, welcome to Gaia."

Erobus: "Vergil resides in one of the tunnels, the one we are in."

Yume: "So, what is the other tunnel?"

Abner: "The other tunnel is where Sephiroth himself used to be in, But now his body is destroyed. And as Erobus said, the tunnel we are in has Vergil's body and his isn't destroyed."

Yume: "Well, where is he?"

Erobus: "I'll lead you to him."

Erobus later took the lead with Yume at the back.

A few minutes later...

While walking to the end of the tunnel, Yume felt a strange pull of her powers. The pull felt very familiar.

Yume: 'Could it be..?"

When the trio reached the end of the tunnel, Yume gasped in shock at the sight in front of her. There appears to be a blue chrysalis of some kind attached to the wall, but that was not the only that caught her attention. What caught her attention was of who is inside the shell. It was Vergil! His upper body is present within the chrysalis, but his lower body isn't made. Instead, tendrils replaces the legs and attached to the bottom part of the chrysalis. Vergil isn't moving. Infact, he looks asleep and had longer hair, half as long as the ones Sephiroth possessed.

Yume: "Vergil?

No response for a few seconds, until Abner respond to Yume.

Abner: "Vergil can't hear you. He is stuck in the lifestream, to busy working on his body. He can, however, feel your presence. He just wished he could really wake up and feel you physically."

Yume: "How long will it take for Vergil to complete his body?"

Erobus: "He will only come out somewhere between 2020-2021. If he tries to rush it, it will only ruin the body he is trying to resurrect and his powers won't come with him. This is an extremely slow process. Vergil, however, is extremely patient. He can endure this insanity."

Yume: "Than, I won't be able to see him in 17-18 years?"

Erobus: "Unfortunately so. Don't worry, though. He will still remember you after all this."

Yume sighed in frustration at how long the process is. But than she remembers something. There was still one thing she hadn't done with Vergil yet. Something he always wanted.

Abner: "Now that you've seen him, it's time to leave."

Yume: "WAIT!"

Erobus: "What is it?"

Yume: "Can I do one last thing for him before I go?"

Abner: "Which is?"

Erobus came to a realization and spoke to Abner: "Erobus, I think she wants to kiss him goodbye. The one she and Vergil never got."

Yume: "Yes. Are any of the parts safe for Vergil to be touched on?"

Abner: "The only parts that can be touched are his head, shoulders, and arms. Touch anywhere else and his body part will crumble, forcing him to start all over again."

Yume nods and walks to Vergil.

Yume: "Vergil, it's good to see you again. I've missed you for a long time. Vergil I want to say, I'm sorry for not being there for you. I put you in danger, and abandoned you, and now, I had made you like this. I hope you can forgive me for what had happened. Vergil, I want to say: I love you."

Yume later puts her hands through the semi-liquid she'll, grabs Vergil's body by the shoulders, than closes the distance and kisses him on the lips. Wings spread out. Vergil senses her feeling and wished he could do the same, but couldn't. Yume, however, understood, and had hopes she could see her again.

Yume later pulls away from Vergil. She then looks at Vergil's face and saw that he is smiling. Yume than realized the Vergil was actually still connected with her feelings, and hoped to return the favor.

As Yume stand back up tall, she heard flapping of wings, something fast came out and knocked both Erobus and Abner aside. When it floated in front of her, she was shocked at what it was. It was Vergil's 'bird' that he made when he talked to Zack. She then didn't know what to do. But than she notices the bird gesturing to touch the head. Yume didn't know what to do, she touched the head and then a blue blast of light came next out. Than she heard a voice through the light.

 _Did you know how painful it was? The pain I have felt when I abandoned the good times we had. It was something that a really regretted. Yume, I want to say how sorry I was for leaving you. It was a very bad choice for me on my part. Worse, I had forgotten you. I don't know how I can be forgiven by you for what I had done. I feel so horrible. I hope that I get to become awakened again so I could see your face, and have a second chance in the life I had. I want to return the favor for what you had done for me. You had done so much that I don't know what to say. But now all I have ever done it spit it back you face with foolishness and abandoned everything about you and ignored what you had done for me. I want to say, thank you for what you've done for me. It was because of you, my life had been saved. Because of you, I feel free. I will return and do what ever I can to make up for you. Goodbye, Yume._

 _I love you._

When the flash of ligh disappears. The bird had vanished. Yume puts her hand over her heart. Vergil, he said he loved her. She couldn't believe it, yet she did. She had waited all this time for him to say it, and later got the chance. But Vergil blaming himself for Yume's suffering, Yume didn't know what to say. Vergil actually regretted what happened, but Yume doesn't think it was truly his fault. She actually blamed Noroi for sending Vergil away due to him wanting fame and attention all for himself, but doesn't know how to get angry about it. Gathering her thoughts and collecting herself together, she turns to the body of where Vergil was Encased and spoke to Vergil: "Nothing was you fault, Vergil. It never was. But from saying that you love me, that is something I feel gratitude for. I hope I can see you again after all these years."

Abner: "Are you ready to go?"

Yume: "One more question."

Erobus: "Go on."

Yume: "Why did Vergil sent you to retrieve the Sekirei that were caught?"

Abner: "Apparently, the Sekirei that looked like you apparently had a tama shattered. If you had found out, you'd sacrifice your own tama to save her. So Vergil sent the 2 of us and gave us Anima Mercury, which is substance that breathes life in the inanimate in order to save her. Do you understand?"

Yume turns and says: "Yes, and I'm ready to go."

The 3 of them later goes into the portal, and then it disappears.

 **Back to Earth...**

Yume looked at the horizon form as she stood straight on top of a building on Shinto Teito. It's been 2 days since she had seen Vergil again on Gaia. While Yume regrets not being with Vergil, Vergil regrets not being with Yume. Yume than later thinks about the message that Vergil had sent while she touched the 'bird' that Vergil made, how he felt and what he truely felt for Yume. It is what made her very happy and then she thought about the last line that Vergil had said before the message ended.

 _Goodbye, Yume. I love you._

The words that spoke his feelings, she always what Vergil think of her. She gets the answer and looks at the sky. She felt a spark of emotions within her, filled with happiness and joy, finally knowing that Vergil, her lost love, will someday return to her.

Yume: "Vergil. I hope that I will see you again. You have made me so happy. Because you filled me with a lot of love, I'm now as strong as number 1. Vergil. I love you."

She then looks directly at M.B.I. "I hope my little birds can make it through this game. If Nero gets involved, then the game will take a turn and win for him. I hope for him success."

As she looks at the horizon. As her grey cape whipped at the strong wind, she sees Vergil's face smiling at her from the beyond. She smiles as she prays for his return. If Vergil ever returns, she will shower him with all the love and pleasure that he wants, and possibly make a family with him filled with happiness and love. But for now, she waits for the new coming of the Sekirei.

 **Ending song: Angel of Darkness**

Scene of Vergil's hand and the Yamato. He flicks the top part open as the sheathe is covered in a blue aura

 **Angel of darkness,**

 **Angel of darkness.**

The screen then goes up to Vergil's back of the head, who looks down at Yamato, then back at whatever is in front of him.

 **The world is in your hand,**

The screen than shows Vergil's full body. He faces the Large tower as his Single black wing unfolds.

 **But I will fight until the end!**

The screen than changes to the right side of an unknown person, possessing a strange right arm, looking reptilian in a red color with blue patches at the forearm, and having glowing light blue streaks and branches on the top part of the arm, resembling the handle of a katana in a way. There is a blue circle on the top center part of the hand, connecting the branches, with glowing blue fingers and a palm, possessing claws.

 **Angel of Darkness,**

He flexed his fingers and a second later flexed it in a scratch-like gesture before loosening it as a light blue aura coats his demonic arm.

 **Angel of Darkness.**

The screen goes up to the back of the person's head, who also is in possession of white hair, who looks at his arm, and then looks back at what ever is in front of him.

 **I won't follow your command,**

The screen than shows the back of the man full body, he is wearing a navy blue jacket with a red hood, and appears wear jeans and black boots with 3 straps and carries a sword with thorn in a red area at the base. Than a blue spectral avatar of a demon manifested behind him, with the only noticeable thing being it's jagged sheathe attached to the left wrist of a 3 fingered hand, he is in front of what appears to be a floating island with wings

 **But I will fight and I will stand.**

The scene changes, showing Vergil left hand holding Yamato. His right hand takes out Yamato and cuts the screen, light flashes.

 **Darkness falls.**

The scene than shows the demonic arm holding itself forward, as if trying to reach out to something. Suddenly, a weapon similar to Yamato manifests, and the hand uses it to cut the screen, light flashes.

 **Pain is all.**

Vergil is scene holding hands with Yume with an eye glowing light blue.

 **The Angel of Darkness**

The person is scene in front of more than a few Sekirei, with a glowing red eye

 **Will leave behind.**

Two half's of face of both men are at the front of the screen. With the left eye glowing blue, with the cat-like pupils being more slitted. The other also had cat-like pupils slitted, But is glowing red.

 **I will fight.**

 **(Breathing 8 times)**

Scene changes to Vergil walking at the left, holding the Yamato. Same on the right with the demonic armed man, who has a red hoodie with stitches and is holding a double barreled revolver with a blue rose grafted in the left side.

 **Our love is lost. Beauty and light,**

Both eyes open and glows, as a Devil Trigger explosion went off.

 **Has vanished from Garden of Delight!**

Infants Vergil in the arms of his adoptive mother, looking disgusted at him.

 **Midnight has come,**

Nero in the arms of Ms. Hidaka, looking please at him.

 **The darkness is our new kingdom.**

 **Yeah, yeah!**

Vergil is scene in Devil Trigger, initiating Judgement Cut at Miya, than does a Rapid Slash, while using Summoned Swords. And finally end it with a Judgement Cut End.

 **Angel of Darkness,**

 **Angel of Darkness.**

 **The world is in your hands,**

 **But I will fight until the end!**

The scene switched to the unknown man fighting Karasuba in Devil Trigger. He puts his sword behind him, coats it in a blue aura, before swinging, while the avatar swings the opposite side, making it x-shaped, also hitting Karasuba. He then use an attack similar to Helm Breaker with the sword glowing light blue, and then goes into a stance as he pulls the sword similar to Yamato out of the avatar's 'Sheathe', attacking with an omnipotent barrage of slashes at her. He later ends it with a lower X-shaped slash, knocking her back with cuts all over her body.

 **Angel of Darkness,**

 **Angel of Darkness.**

 **I'm not under your command,**

The scene than goes to the ending, showing Vergil with his wing opened, behind his back is the unknown man with his back turned, looking at his demonic arm that glowed intensely at the circle part of the 'hand'.

 **But I will fight and I will stand!**

Song ends

 **Alright guys. That is the final chapter for this story. Don't worry, I'm not going to stop making this story. (For those that don't know, I put Credo and Kyrie from Devil May Cry 4 as blood relative members of the Hidaka family because their appearance looked fitting). The sequel will come at another time. The ending will give you some hints, possibly answers on who the main character will be and foreshadow what will happen in the future. If you guys remember him that is. Hopefully, you guys like my story while it lasts. Until than, so long, everyone.**


End file.
